In indoor and outdoor applications of LED systems, instances of contamination can occur as a result of water-containing, contaminated drops that attach themselves, for example, rain, accompanied by particles.
There is therefore a need to protect LED systems from moisture, in particular from water and contamination implicated by water.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a means that makes efficient protection from influences of moisture possible for a plurality of light-emitting optoelectronic components.